


Say Yes

by happysoulmentality



Series: Alone Together [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Avengers are a family, Getting to Know Each Other, Not Complient With AOU, Post Avengers:AOU, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how you become part of the Avengers Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

“Say yes. Join the Avengers. Keep the world safe.” Phil Coulson looked at me from across his desk. “You did a wonderful job of protecting them from the surprise attack. Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark are insisting I turn you over to them so they can persuade you.”

That comment elicited a small shudder from me.  Captain America’s persuasion was nothing to worry about, but Tony Stark was something completely different. “I’ll do it. Just please; don’t turn me over to them. I’d rather face the robots again.” It came out as just a whisper. I’d spent so long keeping myself relatively hidden; I wasn’t ready to be thrust into the public eye.

I mean, SHEILD knew about me, which is part of the reason I was even in New York. If I slipped with my powers, I wanted to be close to someone that could offer safety to me and the public.

“Well, I won’t turn you over to them, but Agent Romanov and Dr. Banner are going to introduce you to the team properly and help you adjust to life in the Tower.” Coulson interrupted my inner thoughts.

“The Tower?” I questioned.

“Yes, I’m afraid you’ll have to live with your new team.”

~Flashback~

Robots. Everywhere. In the sky. That’s all I could see, and they seemed to be headed in my direction. I sent a quick message to the handler SHIELD had assigned me and began to evacuate people. I sent them away from the skyscrapers. That’s where these fights usually happen, right? In the middle of business districts, with as many tall buildings as possible? The agent finally messaged me back: 

Target is downtown Manhattan. Avengers alerted. Send civilians away from skyscrapers. Work toward the battle to evacuate them. 

Clipped instructions, but I understood why. I did as instructed and reached the battle ground in twenty minutes. Of course, the Avengers were busy shutting down the threat, but a few seemed to slip around their circle of combat. 

I finally decided to use my powers, the last defense I had to protect myself from the public was needed. I aimed for the outsiders, wanting to reduce them to a whirring pile of metal. But thanks to the adrenaline and stress of running two miles, I turned all standing robots to whirring piles of metal. Oops. 

After that, I came to in Coulson’s office. I know, I know. Running a few miles and using your powers once shouldn’t lead to a blackout for someone with both gymnastics and martial arts training. But coupled with the anxiety of outing yourself to the world and the strongest surge of my powers in my entire life, I couldn’t help it. 

~Back to the Present~

Dr. Banner met me outside of Avengers Tower. He looked just like he did on the back of all his books, slightly disheveled and just a little tired. 

“Hello Ms. Kane. It’s nice to meet you.” He greeted with a small smile.

“Hello Dr. Banner. It’s nice to meet you too. Please, call me Sera.” 

“Only if you call me Bruce. How are you feeling today?”

He must have noticed my fidgeting. I was nervous. It’s not every day you meet the Avengers!

“I’m okay. . . That’s a lie. I’m freaking out.” The last two sentences came out in a rush.

Dr. Bann – Bruce nodded. “I understand, maybe today you can just meet me and Natasha, and settle into your new room.”

“That sounds manageable. How do I get to my room?”


End file.
